


Destructive Beauty

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Leo witnessing the Supreme Dragon King's terror in United World.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm, interesting... I might have to read one of Franz Kafka's book if I ever encounter one.

‘Why?’ The thought resounded in his head as he looked at the destruction the man had left in his wake. 

 

‘No, he isn’t a man anymore.’ Leo thought as his grey eyes looked up toward the sky. He was witnessing a kafkaesque sight as the giant Dragon burned everything with it’s pink breath as it loomed over him. Large wings spread out from the Dragon as it took flight, sending some strong gusts of air as they flapped to their owner’s command. Leo could not keep a hold of the ground as he endured the winds and was sent flying to a wall.

 

“Aaaaahhhhh!” Leo cried out as his back hit the concrete wall of a building. He stood up, remembering that the creature was out to destroy everything. He was no exception. The most formidable duelists had gone to see if they could fight him, or at least defeat him but he was too strong for them to defeat. 

 

“Duende!” He heard one of the duelists call out to him as he fought the beast known as Supreme Dragon King. Zarc had to laugh at the miniscule duelist.

 

“I have been called worse than that.” Zarc said before the Dragon howled sending it’s pink flames towards the duelist. 

 

“AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!” The duelist cried out as his body was scorched by the flames, orange flames spreading around the area in its wake. Leo started to feel his heartbeat accelerate from witnessing the sight. He could feel his fear spreading throughout his body.

 

“Ahahahaha!” Leo heard Zarc laugh.

 

“To think this all started because of all of you humans. The pulchritude of destruction being a fascination to you all.” Zarc said as he gave a sinister laugh.

 

“Not all of us.” Leo whispered. He had never intended for his creation to lead to this nightmarish result. He was going to find a way to reverse the repercussions of his actions, even if it would cost him his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day
> 
> -Kafkaesque (Merriam Webster):  
> Of, relating to, or suggestive of Franz Kafka or his writings; especially: having a nightmarishly complex, bizarre, or illogical quality
> 
> -Duende (Dictionary.com):  
> Spanish 1) Charm; magnetism  
> Spanish 2) A goblin; demon; spirit.
> 
> -Formidable (Word Think):  
> Inspiring fear or respect through being impressively powerful, large, or capable.
> 
> -Pulchritude (Word Smith):  
> Beauty


End file.
